


Papelitos

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [38]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Death, FC Nantes, M/M, Olympique de Marseille, One year death’s anniversary, you went too early Emi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Comme les papelitos qui tombent par terre, la vie d’Emiliano s’est terminé il y a un an
Relationships: Valentin Rongier/Emiliano Sala
Series: ⚽️ [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328
Kudos: 2





	Papelitos

« Un an, ou 12 mois, ou 52 semaines, ou 365 jours, ou 8760 heures, ou 525 600 minutes, ou 31 536 000 secondes ; c'est le temps que tu me manques, Emi. Chaque atomes, chaque molécules, chaque cellule, chaque organe, chaque membre de mon corps te manque, sent ta disparition ; seul le froid a comblé ta place. Seule la nuit et la lune sont témoins de toutes les larmes que j'ai versé pour toi, dans notre lit, dans notre chambre, dans notre maison ; par terre, sur le canapé, sous la douche ; sur le porche même de notre foyer. 

Tes parents ne le savaient pas, je n'ai osé le leur dire. Ta famille pense que tu vis, pardon, vivais dans l'appartement du centre-ville, ne sachant pas que tu l'avais vendu des moins auparavant. Ils ont pris tes affaires, celles que tu laissais chez moi "le temps que tu t'installes" à Cardiff, ils ne m'ont rien laissé. Heureusement que j'ai gardé un de tes sweats avec moi, sinon il ne me resterait plus que des photos de toi.

Je suis désolé, alor, si désolé ! Je n'i pas pu rester là-bas, c'est trop dur. Tous les murs étaient empreint de ton odeur, de ton sourire, de nos souvenirs.

Marseille, c'est mon rêve, c'est mon club de cœur, mais j'aurais aimé que tu y sois avec moi. Ils ne savent pas, je ne leur ai jamais dit et ne leur dira probablement jamais. Tout est encore trop frais, trop douloureux, pour espérer me soulager en me confiant à eux. Pourtant, ils ne feraient que m'aider, me tendre leurs mains et me hisser hors des flots qui me noient. Tout le monde a remarqué les regards et sourires en coin de Nemanja et Duje, et Florian visite bien souvent Madrid pour voir Lucas Hernandez, alors toi et moi, aucun problème.

Je voudrais leur dire, tu sais, à tes parents. Je voudrais leur raconter tous les moments stupides que je voudrais partager, en gardant les meilleurs pour moi bien sur. J'aurai aimé être dans le cortège familiale, dire ô combien je t'aime et adore, pleurer librement avec ta sœur, mais on, je n'ai pas pu.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu leur dire, hein ? Parce que t'assumais pas ? Parce que tu voulais pas leur dire que tu m'aimais, moi, un autre homme ? J'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Moi, capitaine de l'équipe ?

Merde, Emi, tu me manques trop. Je deviens fou sans toi. Le froid me gagne, lentement, ta chaleur n'étant plus là pour me protéger...

Con mi amor, tu corazón,

Valentin Rongier. »

𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 ⭐️ 𝚘𝚛 𝚊 💬

**Author's Note:**

> Back into business hehe


End file.
